


The Proposition

by Mooncatx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Widowmaker and Symmetra have lunch and conversation.  This is just small fic that I had in my notebook.





	The Proposition

The Proposition

by Mooncatx the Bliss Crimson

 

She watched the Vishkar woman.  Satya Vaswani was, as always, meticulously groomed.  Her dark hair a straight, midnight fall down an elegant, aristocratic back.  The ends a neatly trimmed line above lovely hips. The side cut of her skirt emphasized the length of long legs, fine ankles, ending in delicately shod feet in expensive and pristine, embroidered slippers.  

 

***

 

Vaswani was frowning as her gaze raked over the crowded dining hall for somewhere to sit.  It was one of the rare times all teams were at Head Quarters instead of in the field, and the common food area was more than packed,  Well, all but one table. Though small, it could easily accommodate more than the single occupant. One woman sat alone in the single, otherwise uncrowded space.  Her hair was pulled back into a signature high ponytail that swept out in a glossy wave of darkest blue, accenting the softer azure hue of the woman’s fine complexion.  While her appearance was cool and indifferent, her golden gaze met Satya’s with a hint of amusement, the slightest curve of a smile on blue tinted lips.

 Satya couldn’t bear to be too crowded.  She did not hesitate to make her way to Widowmaker’s table and take the seat opposite the former Talon assassin.  

 “LaCroix.” she greeted the other woman.  The fine forms of etiquette had to be observed.

 “Vaswani.” Amelie LaCroix returned the spartan greeting with her own.

 “Why is no one else at this table?  There are people sitting on the **_floor_ **.”

 Satya couldn’t keep her distaste for the groups that were lumped together along the edges of the large common room like students on campus grounds from showing in her voice.  

 “Why does no one else sit here?”

 “No one else wishes to eat with a known murderer.” Amelie let a single shoulder rise and fall in an elegant shrug.

 Satya set out her tidy, well arranged lunch.  Everything was in a precisely divided section of her bento box.  Hanzo and Genji had shared the art of both beautiful and nutritious meal making, while having a **_just so_ ** arrangement.  It was a balance of color, food types, and art, to make a harmonious and healthy combination.  Together with the brothers, Satya had made a weeks worth of meals that she’d stored her portion in the personal freezer she had for dietary needs.  

 Gently, Satya lifted the top section of her bento up and over to the spread cloth napkin.  The bottom of the bento was a fragrant jasmine rice. The top half had cute, small cubicals of vegetables, tofu, and a fillet of breaded and baked fish.  It was both simple, pretty, and delicious. Satya ate with quiet, unhurried efficiency.

 She could feel the golden eyes drink in her every action.

 “Did you want something?” She asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

 “Are you open to intimate relations?” Amelie asked, curious.

 “What?” Satya was not sure she had heard correctly.

 “Intimate relations.  Acts of sexual congress.  Physical intercourse.” Amelie steepled her graceful fingertips as she waited for the other woman’s response.

 Satya’s mouth opened, but words failed to follow.  Anticipating the unspoken question, Amelie pointed to herself.

 “With me.”

 Satya’s brow furrowed.  Words still failed her.

 “Are you agreeable to the opportunity of mutual shared pleasure through sexual congress with me?” Amelie asked.

 Satya considered the offer.  Widowmaker was physically, an exceptionally beautiful woman.  She was not a social butterfly and was due to many factors, a rather solitary person.  Satya had noted the meticulous order that Widowmaker kept both her sleek person, and her equipment.  She took no shortcuts, but worked with practiced, smooth precision on and off the firing range. With any notable task, from cleaning and maintaining her weapons to her field work, Amelie LaCroix was excellence personified.  The one time Talon agent was a most precise person even to the act of feeding herself. Satya noted Widowmaker’s food was in neat portions, that the blue woman consumed with graceful finesse. She was never messy. Satya wondered how this would carry over in lovemaking.  Would the assassin be as focused in the art of erotic pleasure as she proved to be when killing people? The thought was... **_breathtaking_ **.

 “I’d be agreeable.” Satya answered, having considered the question seriously, “If the offer is serious.”

 Amelie smiled, a feral, beautiful smile.


End file.
